The Minis-Mona
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Story #2 of this secret-revealing series. Wario passes on his box of Minis to his friend Mona. What will Mona see?


Author's Notes- What? You thought that last story was it? No? Yes? Well, if you did, you were wrong. I loved that last one, and I left you on a cliffhanger. Wario did say he would give that box to Mona. MWAHAHA!

The Minis-Mona

9-Volt and 18-Volt play their favorite video game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the kitchen, not far away from where 9-Volt beats 18-Volt with his sword on the game, Mona sits at the table. 5-Volt takes out a tray of cookies from the oven. Mona sighs as she holds her stomach. She cracks her neck and looks at 5-Volt.

5-Volt looks at Mona with a worried expression. "Mona, are you ok honey?"

"Actually, I'm not." Mona politely responds. "Today has been rather puzzling and hurtful."

5-Volt brings a plate of cookies to the table and sits down by Mona. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Mona takes a cookie and says, "It is a long story."

"I'll listen to the whole thing. 9-Volt never listens to me, and he won't tell me anything about his problems." 5-Volt explains.

Mona smiles, takes a bite of her cookie, and decides where she will begin the story. "Ok, so after work, I was talking to my coworker, Orbulon, about my busted computer. Then, for no apparent reason, Wario skidded across the grass on his motorcycle and hit me. That is why my gut hurts."

5-Volt waited for that pause to ask, "Orbulon, that white skinny dude with the shades? The alien that drives a pig's head?"

"He can fix almost anything mechanical." Mona continues her story after swallowing another bite of cookie. "Anyway, so Ashley was riding her broom overhead and saw the crash. She started laughing like crazy. I have never seen her so amused, but it was sad that she was amused over my pain."

"I can't believe she had the nerve. That was cruel." 5-Volt speaks her mind.

"OH, that is normal. I wasn't surprised; just hurt. The puzzling part is next. That is when Orbulon takes off his right shoe and tosses it at Ashley. It actually hits Ashley's face. Ashley falls into the bush. Before I could thank Orbulon, he grabbed his shoe and took off running. He looked…scared." Mona stops completely, taking a bite of cookie after total stillness.

9-Volt listens intently, mostly because 18-Volt paused to go to the bathroom. He scratches his chin in thought.

"Is that like Orbulon to take action?" 5-Volt asks. She doesn't work for Warioware Inc., so she isn't quite informed on all the employees.

"Not like him at all. The running part was about right, but I have never seen him toss his shoe at Ashley. In fact, he doesn't even stand near Ashley." Mona explains what she knows.

5-Volt smiles, stands, and says, "He stood up for you. He must like you."

Mona smiles and says, "We're friends. I guess."

"I was thinking a little more." 5-Volt clarifies what she meant.

9-Volt doesn't care that 18-Volt is back. After hearing what his mother just said, he has to chime in. "WHOA! No mother. That is really wrong." 18-Volt already started the game. He is hitting 9-Volt's character with fireballs.

Mona's eyes widen. It would be really scary if an alien had feelings for her. Well, not so weird. 18-Volt might have a crush on her, which is even weirder than if Orbulon had a crush on her. At least Orbulon would be older than her; by… a lot.

After cookies, and a short game of Smash Bros. with the boys, Mona takes off on her scooter. She looks at all the scenery of the neighborhood, until Wario jumps into the road. Not only is her view ruined, but she has to come to a complete and sudden stop, or else she'll run over her boss. She barely stops before running over Wario. Dust and asphalt is blown into Wario's face.

"What do you want now Wario?" Mona asks, annoyed with the behavior of her boss today. First, he runs her over for no reason, now he jumps into her way with a box. Hey, he has a box.

"Take this." Wario shoves the box into Mona's arms. Mona almost drops it, but doesn't. She looks at the unlabeled box.

"What do I need this for?" Mona asks.

"Maybe you'll-a find out why I hit you earlier." Wario explains with a surprisingly compassionate sounding tone.

Mona lifts an eyebrow at Wario. She doesn't understand how a box is going to explain why Wario ran into her during her conversation with her extraterrestrial friend. Mona takes the box home anyway; might as well see if Wario gave her something to say sorry. Even if it smells like Wario's shoes, it will still be acceptable.

Mona gets home. The box is placed on her bed. She gets on her knees, rests her head on her arms, and stares at the box. She sighs with a sorrowful expression. Does she dare open the box? Yes, it is from Wario, but how good is that really? Wario is cool, but doesn't act like a friend. Sometimes, even Ashley seems friendlier than Wario. That is saying a lot. Mona gathers her courage to open the box.

_What the… what? _Mona gets the surprise of her life. A miniature version of her jumps out of the box before she even has a moment to look in the box.

Mona smiles. "WOW! That is adorable! It is a mini me!" Seriously, how many girls get to see a mini version of them? Mona is pleasantly surprised. Now Mona is confused. How could Wario get this? Sure, he could ask Dr. Crygor, but it would take at least a few days for Dr. Crygor to create something like this.

Mini Mona brushes off her shirt. She is still dirty from when Mini Wario hit her with his motorcycle. Mona notices her miniature self's clothes. "I'm filthy. I hate that outfit. I need a new one." She continues to search the room. She looks out the door and gasps with an idea.

Mini Mona looks at the box. Mini Wario gets out and starts talking in the mini people's language. All he can say is 'kee' in different pitches and speeds. Mini Mona looks at her outfit and starts talking. At the top of the box, Mini Ashley and Mini Orbulon watch. Mini Ashley lies on her belly on the flap of the box, looking down at Mini Mona and Mini Wario. Mini Orbulon stands and stares down. He looks at the door of Mona's room. Mona is coming back.

Mona runs into the room. She sets a large dollhouse on the floor. She opens the dollhouse. It has a master bedroom; a kitchen with little appliances; a bathroom with everything necessary; two little bedrooms right beside each other; a living room with a large T.V; and a balcony in the master bedroom. Mona says, "Perfect." She gently picks up her mini self and places her by the dresser. Immediately, Mini Mona starts digging through clothes in the closet.

Mona looks on her bed. She sees Mini Wario looking up at the flap of the box. On the flap, Mini Ashley yells at Mini Orbulon. Mini Orbulon stands on the edge of the flap. Mona watches closely. Mini Red appears beside Ashley with his trident. Mini Ashley points at Mini Orbulon and yells something in her language. Mini Red runs over to Mini Orbulon and starts poking Mini Orbulon with his trident in the legs. Mini Orbulon falls off the flap. Mona gasps and catches Mini Orbulon. She sets Mini Orbulon down in the master bedroom of her dollhouse.

Mini Mona comes out from behind the mini room divider. She wears a totally different outfit. Now instead of her work outfit, she wears a pair of short jeans, a pink T-shirt, and black flip-flops. Her hair is in a ponytail. Mona sees her mini self and says, "Very cute choice. It is really hot in here."

Mona grabs Mini Ashley, Mini Red, and Mini Wario. She sticks them in the dollhouse in different rooms. Little yells are heard coming from the bed. Mona looks back at the bed. The rest of her coworkers are coming out of the box. Mona smiles and put them in the house too.

Mini Jimmy looks at the tub. He tries to turn on the water. Mona sees this. She says, "Sorry. The water doesn't work. However…" She runs into the other room, returning with a bucket of water. She pours a little bit of the warm water into the tub. Mini Jimmy jumps for joy twice, but doesn't get in. He runs down the stairs and grabs Mini Spitz, who almost bites a mini, plastic sandwich. Mona giggle as Mini Jimmy puts Mini Spitz in the tub. Mini Spitz gets a bath.

Mini Dr. Crygor tries to turn on the water from the sink, but it doesn't work. He smiles and starts to look around for something. He points to the box. Mona looks at the box on the bed. She looks in it. Mona then spills the contents of the box. Miniature objects belonging to the minis spread across the floor in front of the house.

Mona starts to place the objects around the house where she feels they should be. The last object is Mini Dr. Crygor's tool chest. Mini Dr. Crygor takes that. Mona steps back and looks at the house. She says, "So this is what it would like if we all lived in a house together. We'd need a bigger house, but at least I know. That's cute." She sits down to watch the affairs of the little game creators.

Mini Dribble touches a sandwich. Mona notices that the sandwich looks different after he touches it. Mini Dribble then eats the sandwich, as if it wasn't plastic, but real. Mona observes this and says, "That's strange. I could've sworn that was plastic."

Mini Mona models her outfit for Mini Penny. Mini Penny claps. Mini Orbulon walks into the bedroom. He sees Mini Mona modeling the outfit, and looks confused. Mini Mona sees him and says something to him in her language. Mini Orbulon smiles and nods. Mona assumes that Mini Mona asked Mini Orbulon if he liked her outfit.

Mini Spitz gets done with his bath. He starts to yell at Mini Jimmy. Of course, Mona can't understand his exact words, but it doesn't sound very nice. Mini Jimmy gets a surprised face at one point, and then scowls. Mona assumes Mini Spitz used his very colorful language. Mini Spitz takes a towel and stomps out of the room. Mini Jimmy then drains the tub. Mona watches the water drain from the tub. _Ha. Jimmy just drained the plastic tub. Wait, this house doesn't have pluming. That doesn't make sense. _

After observing the house, Mona sees that Mini Dr. Crygor needed his tools to add plumbing to the house. The tubes are connected to the bucket. Mona says, "That's cool. Now if only there was a sewer."

Mini Penny and Mini Mona go outside of the dollhouse. They see Mini Dr. Crygor's fast plumbing system, and clap.

Mini Wario drives his motorcycle around the room. Only Mini Mona is outside the dollhouse with Mini Wario. Mini Ashley gets on her broom and flies outside the dollhouse. She flies around the house.

Mona's attention is focused on something else. Mini Jimmy starts taking a shower. Mini Spitz walks in, gets shocked face, and runs out the dollhouse bathroom. Mona giggles and looks back at her mini version.

Mini Mona talks to Mini Orbulon. Mona watches intently. The strangest thing happens in the next minute.

Mona can't believe it. _So that's why Wario ran into me before. To… to test the theory._ Mona, devastated, realizes that Wario was right when he said she might figure out why he ran into her in the first place. The mini figures did it first! Now, in both worlds combined, the same event has happened with the following four characters: Wario, Mona, Orbulon, and Ashley.

With no hesitation, Mona decides to get rid of these mini figures before any more is revealed. The mini people and things go back in the box and on Mona's scooter. Mona, teary eyed, goes through Diamond City with a box full of mini versions of her friends.

Her scooter hits a bump. Mona continues to drive. The box now lies on the ground, in someone's front lawn.

Author's Notes- Dun Dun Dun! Who do you think the box should go to next? Review or PM me, stating who you think should be next to get the box of minis.


End file.
